El milagro del amor
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Un bebe luchando por vivir, unos padres tristes y decaidos rezando por que su pequeña hija viva y un pequeño niño deseando ver a su hermanita. Una historia contada por Anna donde vivio las semanas mas angustiosas de su vida.


_**Notas Iníciales:**__ Este fic ya lo subí en su momento, lo borre y ahora lo he vuelto a subir mejorado pues estaba muy mal. Espero que esta versión os guste._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Esta narrado por Anna, es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma por lo que espero que no esté tan mal y lo entiendan._

_**Disclaimer: **__Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen_

**Capitulo único:**** El milagro del amor**

Hola, mi nombre es Anna Asakura y tengo veinte años. Me considero la mujer mas feliz del mundo pues estoy felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso y tengo dos hijos estupendos.

Hoy estoy aquí para contarles una historia que me paso hace poco mas de un año, a algunos quizás no les importe pero yo igual estoy aquí para que descubráis lo importante que es el amor a un ser querido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me puse muy contenta cuando me entere de que un nuevo bebe venia en camino. Yoh, mi marido, llamo a toda la familia y a todos sus amigos, recibimos muchas felicitaciones y regalos de parte de ellos.

_Ya calmada la euforia, nos concentramos en ayudar en todo lo posible a nuestro otro hijo, Hana de tan solo tres años de edad, para la llegada del nuevo bebe, pues no queríamos que con el nacimiento de este sintiera que lo desplazábamos. Así evitaríamos desde pronto los celos que pudiera tener por su hermanito._

_El embarazo se fue desenvolviendo normalmente y todos los días Hana le cantaba una canción cerca de mi barriguita. Las ecografías mostraron que era una niñita lo cual me alegro pues ya tenia un niño y quería que fuera la parejita._

_Elegimos su nombre, el cual seria Keiko, preparamos todas sus cositas y ya solo faltaba a esperar a que viniese. Estábamos muy ilusionados._

_Las contracciones vinieron en el tiempo programado y rápidamente Yoh me llevo al hospital dejando a Hana en casa con un amigo de la familia, Manta. Las contracciones eran dolorosas, nada fuera de lo normal, al principio eran cada diez minutos; después, cada cinco minutos; luego cada tres minutos .Parecía todo normal mas de pronto surgieron algunas complicaciones y el parto duro tres largas horas, lo cual me sedaron pues me puse demasiado nerviosa y no dejaba trabajar a los médicos con tranquilidad._

_Cuando me desperté, sentí unos dolores horribles en mi vientre y vi sentado al lado mía a Yoh. Me contó que había habido algunos problemas, que me tuvieron que hacer cesaría y que la pequeñita había nacido con problemas en de respiración por lo que su pequeño corazoncito no podía bombear bien y la tuvieron que ingresar en la UVI._

_En cuanto Yoh me contó aquello todo mi mundo se derrumbo, no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar y llorar._

_Los días iban pasando y mi niña iba empeorando. Los médicos no tenían muchas esperanzas de vida para ella._

_-Prepárense para lo peor. Hay pocas esperanzas.-Nos dijo uno de los médicos que cuidaba a nuestra pequeña._

_Yoh y yo nos sentíamos desbastados y sin muchos ánimos empezamos a preparar las cosas para su funeral, y pensar que hacia pocos meses antes estábamos esperando su llegada. Aunque solo fuera un bebe de apenas unos días de vida nosotros íbamos a despedirla con un bonito entierro. La vestiríamos con la ropita que teníamos pensado ponerle el día que saliera del hospital y en su lapida pondríamos su nombre._

_Mientras todo esto sucedía, Hana nos pedía todos los días que le lleváramos a conocer a su pequeña hermanita._

-Yo quiero cantar para ella.- nos decía todos los días haciendo un dulce puchero al recibir nuestras negativas.

_La segunda semana de UVI llego y, tanto los médicos como Yoh y yo, esperábamos que no sobreviviese hasta el final de esta._

_Hana seguía insistiendo cada día para que lo lleváramos a ver a su hermanita y así poder cantarle, pero los niños pequeños no eran permitidos en aquella área del hospital._

_Entonces tome coraje y decidí actuar. Llevaría al hospital de cualquier manera pues aun no había visto a su hermana y, si no lo llevaba hoy, puede que mañana aun no la vería con vida._

_Vestí a Hana con ropa que le hiciera parecer mayor, para disfrazar su poca edad, y rápidamente me dirigí al hospital._

_Al llegar, la enfermera se dio cuenta de que Hana era pequeño por lo que no lo dejo entrar y exigió que me lo llevara de allí, pero yo no iba a rendirme, insistí._

_-¡El no se ira hasta que no vea a su hermanita!.- Le grite perdiendo la paciencia._

_La enfermera ya no dijo anda más y observo como llevaba a Hana por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la incubadora donde permanecía su hermanita. El veía atentamente a aquella pequeña personita que día a día perdía su batalla por la vida. Después de algunos minutos mirándola, Hana empezó a cantar con una melodiosa e infantil voz:_

-"Tu eres mi sol, y mi único sol. Tu me haces feliz aun cuando el cielo esta oscuro..."

Tanto mis ojos como los de la enfermera se abrieron de par en par pues al momento de que Hana empezara a cantar Keiko pareció revivir, sus pulsaciones comenzaron a bajar y se estabilizo. Con un brillo de esperanza en mi corazon anime a Hana a que continuase cantando.

-"Tu no sabes, querida, cuanto te amo... Por favor no te lleves mi sol ahora..."

_-¡Continua cariño!-Pedí emocionada pues mientras Hana cantaba, la respiración difícil del bebe se fue tornando cada vez mas suave._

-"La otra noche, querida, yo soñé que tu estabas en mis brazos..."

Por mis mejillas recorrían ríos de lágrimas al igual que la de la enfermera que nos acompañaba ya que a cada palabra que Hana cantaba mi pequeña se iba estabilizando.

-Canta un poco más Hana.- Le animé para que siguiera cantando.

-"Tu eres mi sol, mi único sol. Tu me haces feliz aun cuando el cielo este oscuro... Por favor, no te lleves mi sol ahora...".- Continuaba Hana cantando para su hermanita.

En los siguientes días mi pequeña niña se fue recuperando poco a poco y a las pocas semanas ya la llevamos a casa. Cada cierto tiempo debíamos ir ha hacerle una revisión por precaución ya que su recuperación fue muy misteriosa.

Los médicos y las enfermeras que había allí lo llamaron "El milagro de la canción de un hermano"

Para mi simplemente fue "El milagro del amor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y esto es todo lo que os quería contar, para mi acordarme de aquello todavía resulta algo verdaderamente triste pero por fortuna mi hija esta viva y todo gracias al amor de Hana hacia su hermanita.

¡EL AMOR ES INCREÍBLEMENTE PODEROSO!

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas que nadie lee**

Hola de nuevo.

Pues aquí tenéis el fic, como dije al principio espero que os guste, me ha presionado un poco Nankotany así que lo subí aunque no tenía ganas de subirlo.

Como siempre digo, espero que dejéis review tanto si os gusta como si no, se aceptan todo tipos de criticas mas no insultos eeh ¬¬

En fin, me despido ya. Nos vemos en mis otros fics, chao.

By: Seyram Asakura


End file.
